


Wishful Thinking

by dechagny



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, F/M, Fix-It, Romance, i'm not bitter, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dechagny/pseuds/dechagny
Summary: The ending we all deserve.





	

Lord Melbourne doesn't die. He and Victoria get married and they live happily ever after.

The End.

Bye.


End file.
